Sonic Best Day's Chapter 1 Quest of Honner of a Pool Party
by SonicGammingStories
Summary: this story is about sonic when he gets a invite to a pool party in his honer and when he sees Amy he flips shit


Sonic Best Day's Chapter 1 Quest of Honner of a Pool Party

One day Sonic got a message that was a invitation to a pool party under his honer so he grabbed his swimming trunks then he ran to his bike and road all they way their so when he met everyone even the host of the party but it slow turned from fun to a girls nude beach because all the girls started taking off their brawls off and rubbing there tits on him witch made him get a bulge down his trucks so he admittedly ran to his food tables were the guys were so he eat some roman and a lot Of chili dogs but here's when he meets the mom of the host Amy sonic literally lost it when he saw Amy sonic is now 22 and a opus lay Amy was 20 it's only been 10 years since he made the game sonic boom with her and the series so sonic then told the guys he had to go so he jumped over the fence and ran super speed to his bike so he wouldn't have to deal with Amy and he road off back to his house so he tells his new friend Dustin so while they were talking sonic got a message from Gus's who ? AMY ! And their was a photo when sonic looked at it he had a nose bleed of it the photo was Amy nude in her bed then he said WHAT THE FU boom so his next door neighbors house blow up after he said that so he then herd his door bell ring so his butler Susan answered the door then it turns out to be Amy so Susan lets her in but sonic was peeking from upstairs and literally flipped shit so he hid under his bed and waited for her to pass so after she did he ran out of his room to the tree house but then his girl friend crystal showed up for her swimming lessons sonic was gonna teach her but he then saw Amy then freaked by then he fell out of the tree house so he finally gave up then (Warning Sex Scene Is Here) he finally be said hey Ames and she said hi sonikuu while she moaned it out but before sonic could say anything he was injected with a Xxx Serum witch makes him drunk under 60 seconds so then sonic started becoming a where hog then he grabbed Amy and carried hr all the way to his room and layer her down then his 4 inch cock became a 8-inch then he shredded her top/brawl/shorts/panties Then Amy got the idea and went on all fours and said come get me doggy she said in a slutty voice witch made sonic even more horny and before Amy could blink sonic shoved all of his 8-inch cock all in her ass and started pounding her no Mayer how much pain Amy was feeling so he then pulled her head upwards and then pulled out and rammed in and out in out like forty times without stopping and pretty much Amy's ass was being obliterated by his cock so then he fumed in her destroyed ass then flipped her over then Amy started to beg him not to fuck her pussy because she knew now that he will destroy it and fuck it I till it's a no show but sonic then whispers this into Amy's ear we'll u should have thought about that before u injected me with that serum now should u then Amy kick sonic and tried to run then this Reminded sonic of the scene (squeal like a pig when that guy raped that other guy then sonic said Get over her little piggy then he grabbed his rope and swigged it around like a cow boy does a caught her by the feet then she fell the sonic grabbed her and rammed into get pussy saying squeal like a pig I know u can so do it and for 3 hours he raped her pussy silly intl he cumed the 26th time and started fucking her mouth and he cumed so then he said if u ever tell a sole about this I will find u and then the sun set and his were hog form went away because it wasn't officially permanent so his mind went back to normal and realized what he done and he had an Idea so he sent her to the place shell learn to never mess with him ever again to David the rapist so he did and a hour later he watched a video David sent him raping/fucking/tearing up Amy's privates so he calls his new friends and soon tells them his expire fed of the last 4 hours


End file.
